


We've come full circle!

by DarkHorse77



Series: Mass effect Universe [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mass effect cast - Freeform, Post-Mass Effect 3, Pregnancy, Surgery, crossover to ME trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorse77/pseuds/DarkHorse77
Summary: Following the relationships of Harry Carlyle in Mass Effect Andromeda. He has always been in love with Madison Ryder and this is their journey in finding each other. While also bringing the Milky Way back full circle.





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I had the basis of this story as 'Hope is a four letter word' but when reading it back the story i wanted to tell wasn't there. This is the redraft, and reflection of that story.

The lights above him flickered, every three seconds. He had been watching it for exactly 5 minutes and 54 seconds. It was due to flicker just about... now! Harry’s eyes drifted contently downwards and he looked around the room. He slowly tilted his neck, and watched in amazement as another person stood in front of him, silently shouting. Their mouths furiously moving back and forth, hands and arms gesturing to follow. 

Harry blinked and went back to staring at the predictable flickering light. The throb in his head, just behind his right eye continued to dominate his thoughts. Looking around he saw the whole room bustling with people, some grabbing equipment, others pointing. A nurse dropped the tray he was carrying, Harry watched as it hit the floor and scattered in every direction completely silently. 

Harry didn’t notice when the young lady, who had been so vocal a few minutes earlier went. The change in temperature made him turn and watch as the two new stretchers came hurriedly into the room, Lexi running after them. A yawn spread over his features as Harry remained still, now staring aimlessly at his feet as they rocked back and forth underneath him. 

Lexi searched the room and saw Harry sitting on the bed two bays away. “Harry! What are you doing?” No response. “Harry!” Lexi repeated. “He seems to be switched off at the moment.” The young lady said. “Given he’s just sitting there, we’ve just left him. There are more urgent cases in here.” Lexi turned to face the nurse, a frown on her face. “Have you even assessed him!?” She spat back, “Do you think it’s normal for the Cheif of medical to be just sitting there, with this...” Lexi indicated the commotion in the room, “going on!” Shaking her head she walked across the room to his bed, noting the name you the young intending.

“Harry...” tentatively Lexi held out her hand, and touched his shoulder. “Harry?” He looked up at her confused, again he watched as her lips moved and yet silence remained around him. Lexi tapped at her ears, “Can you hear me?” She asked, Harry frowned. “I think you were deafened in the second explosion by the shuttle.” Lexi said, knowing it wouldn’t be heard. 

Lexi opened her omnitool and begun scanning Harry. She tapped in on his arm and mouthed, “I’ll be back.” Harry nodded, the action causing pain to shot down his neck, which he grabbed at instinctively. Returning to the room, Harry searched for Lexi, only to discover she had disappeared into the throng of people running around the silent med bay. Harry looked down at his white uniform and let his fingers trace over the red blood that streaked down his left side. Pain shot through his left arm and side and Harry winched at the simple touch.

The medical bay was getting hot, Harry loosened his collar and tried to take in a deep breath. The pain shot through his side again. He closed his eyes and breathed through it. Harry pulled at his tunic, it was stuck to his skin underneath as his blood continued to soak into it.

“Harry?” Lexi tapped him on the shoulder. He swung around and stared vacantly at Lexi. “We need you, how bad are you hurt?” Harry frowned, and touched his left side. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Lexi smiled, “Harry? Can you hear me?” Harry took a moment more and looked back at Lexi and shook his.

Harry Carlyle stared at Lexi T’Perro and took in a deep breath, winching slightly. They had been working together for years now, he lost count how many. Lexi had so much more experience than him, he was always in awe a little when he saw her. He lifted his hand to a small cut above his eye, pain shot through his head temporarily blinding him as he pressed it. A humph left him as he recovered from the intense pain. A bit more severe than he thought. Lexi was talking to him, but he still couldn’t hear a thing. She indicated the medical device and started to work around him.

Blocking Lexi out as she busied around him, Harry slowly looked around the room. He thought clearing enough for him to start taking things in. He was surprised at how many people were in here. Someone he didn’t recognise was shouting in the corner, two more were carrying what appeared to be Kirkland’s body towards the cryo chambers. On the end bed Greer was being examined by Lucy a nurse he did recognise. Hayes was on another bed across from him. Harry smiled everyone knew what they were doing and all he had to do was just sit here and stare at the bed in front of him. Suddenly his chest started to ache, grasping at his throat he turned and fixed his eyes on Lexi.

Lexi placed her hand on his chest “don’t worry you’ll be hearing again soon.” Harry relaxed and the ache started to subside. Taking in deep breaths Harry slowly became more aware of the room around him, the tension in his shoulders dropping away. Closing his eyes the sounds came back and he was now fully aware of the manic situation that was around him. 

“Harry, we need your help, please! Can you go scan the Pathfinder?” Harry’s eyes flared wide and he backed away from Lexi, “No... No.” Shaking his head, the first words he said since the explosion sound odd, foreign to his lips. “No! I can’t... what if I make a mistake?” Lexi held a scanner to his chest, “you won’t, help her. I’ll see to Alec.” Harry shook his head, "I can't be… with her..." he finally managed to say, shaking his head. His own pains momentarily forgotten. Harry turned back and looked around the medical bay, continuing to shaking his head, “Alec shouldn’t have done it... look at all this... so fucking selfish!” Lexi’s gentle hand distracted him from his thoughts. “You can do this Harry. Take this...” she thrust a medical scanner into his hand, “go help Madi!”

Harry pulled the scanner towards him still shaking his head. He looked around the room and walked towards the crowded bed at the end of the med bay. Madison Ryder was the newly appointed pathfinder, and by newly appointed we mean in the last hour. In addition Madi was also the love of Harry’s life, but he hadn’t shared that information with her yet, and by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to. 

Harry stared at the array of screens in front of him. So many read outs, all of them, indicating the same thing. Time was running out for Madi. He absentmindedly rubbed his side. “You ok? Back with us now?” Lexi asked, her attention moving to Harry for a brief moment. “I’m fine it was just those fucking…” Madison suddenly grabbed at the scanner Harry was holding. He jostled backwards, a grunt releasing from his mouth as the pain in his side surged again. Lexi shot forward, "She's waking up. Shit Harry, hold her!”

Madi turned and stared at Harry he could feel her staring straight at him, “its ok” Harry said stroking the side of her face. Smiling Harry looked down at his omnitool, and read the data as it streamed to his display. Bile rose into his mouth, as he swallowed it, he turned back to Liam “Pulse is weakening, tell the Ark to prep med bay. C’mon!” He said. Harry watched as Madi’s eyes slowly closed and he lost her again to the darkness. “Hold on Baby, please!” he said leaning forward and brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Looking up at the monitors around him, Harry could see a choice was building, “Pulse dropping! We’re losing them.” He shouted, his hand a blur as it moved over his omnitool. Lexi, rushed between the two beds, ”What do you want to do Harry?” He froze as he looked between the two Ryder’s on the bed before him. His heart had already made the choice, but ethically, was it the right one? His hesitation the only delay, in carrying out the decision he had already made.

Harry dropped the scanner onto the bed and leant forward, his body now only a few inches from hers. “Sorry Madi” he whispered. He held her down as Lexi rushed around infusing drugs into her. "It's a seizure. Her brain can’t handle the connection. Get her to SAM node." Harry hesitated, that same doubt crept into his thoughts, it was there for a second and then it was gone. Lexi looked up and gestured at him to move, the doubt clear in his eyes. 

Running up the corridor, and through the doors Harry could feel a warm sensation on his left side. He grimaced as the realisation of what it was came to mind. “Lexi...” She held up her hand to silence him. “SAM what’s the reading” she shouted as they entered SAM node. “Ryder’s implant is overloading I suggest a hard wire connection” came the response from the space around them. 

A chill went down Harry spine, something wasn’t right, SAM’s tone... Harry turned to speak to Lexi. Her face fixed in concentration as she prepared to jack Madi into SAM. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, and resolved to speak to Lexi about this another time. Harry, straightened and looked around the node, the equipment they had asked for sat neatly in the corner. Madi tried to pull Harry closer, but her left hand found Lexi instead as she placed it back on the bed. Lexi turned to Harry. “Do it!” She said as Harry turned. “There!” Harry indicated to Liam, and gestured for the scalpel to his left.

Harry threw the scalpel onto the side and lent on the instrument trolley. His pounding head was getting worse, his eyelid swelling more. With all the pain Harry was determined not to show it in front of the others. Silently a hand rested on his upper arm. "We've done as much as we can for her. Harry please, we need to deal with..." He continued to stare at Madi unconscious on the bed. “I…” Harry stopped the sentence and sighed as he watched the monitor above her head beep in time with her heart beat. “Lex... earlier... somethings not quite.” He paused and watched as the display above Madi flickered. “Look... forget it. I need to get out of here.” He said turning away from Lexi and walking out of SAM node.


	2. The fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Harry wasn't in SAM node with the others at the start of ME: Andromeda

Twenty minutes later, Lexi pored a hot cup of fruit tea and passed it to Harry. The steaming mug leaving a trail as it moved from one set of hands to another. “What were you going to say in SAM node?” Harry looked up at Lexi confused. “What?” “In SAM node you started saying something wasn't right.“ Harry looked at her confused, “Did I?” Lexi slumped onto the bed beside him. Harry winching as she did so. “Yes... you did. You said ‘somethings not quite’ and stopped. What were you talking about?” Harry shuffled uncomfortably, and shook his head as if trying to dismiss a thought. “I don’t remember that.” Lexi frowned, “ok...” the k being drawn out as she said the word. Harry winched again as she moved closer to him.“How long have you loved Madi?” She asked, Harry shrugged and stood up. “Too long.” He sighed, his eyes igniting as a thought of her entered his mind. “In honesty...” he said perking up. “Since Luna base, two years before we left.” Harry turned round, and saw horror on Lexi’s face. "Harry… Are you injured?" Lexi asked indicating the blood stains on the bed. Harry rubbed his hand of his forehead. "It's nothing.” He said trying to shake off the question. 

Lexi stood and closed the distance between them. “Harry!” He backed away raising his hands in front of him. Trying to avoid any invasive questioning. “Look! After the crash the shuttle was hit again… I wasn’t hit directly, it’s just some shrapnel that's all... and my ears." He said pointing at them. He shuffled backwards and bumped in to the wall behind him. Winching he grabbed at his side, the pain reverberating across his features. "That's not nothing Harry!” Lexi said stepping forward, “Seriously! let me have a look!" Lexi forced his hand out the way, her face mortified as she stared at his blood soaked hand. "Fuck Harry! Where is it? Show me!" She said scrambling to pull him towards the bed. "No... No! It’s nothing…” Harry grabbed at his tunic and pulled it down. “It’s like you said I needed to help Madi... You wanted help." Lexi shook her head, “Not like this Harry. Please!” Lexi implored. “Shit!” Harry said rubbing his head with his hand, “This fucking headache! Please Lexi… Just leave it!” 

Harry tried to push past her, but failed. His left side evidently weakening by the blood lost. "Harry! Please calm down." Lexi said corralling him onto the bed. Harry took another step, stumbling to maintain his balance. "Please Lexi... just leave it. I need to calm...” He stepped forward again, his escape clear in his mind. determined to leave, Harry took another step forward, his adrenaline spiking as he noticed all the additional eyes in the room staring at him. “Lexi... please leave me alone.” He mumbled his voice straining at the pain increased. Lexi held her ground and stood in front of Harry, her hand resting gently on his shoulder, “Harry...”Lexi’s voice was calming in the increasing pain Harry. Was becoming aware of. “Please Harry...” She continued her concerned features calming Harry’s fears. “It’s just a shrapnel wound, a minor cut. I can deal with it myself. Please Lex you don’t understand...” He said, staring at the unmovable obstacle in front of him. “There’s... there’s things you don’t know about me. Please... I’ll be ok. I don’t want you to think less...“ Lexi smiled, “Harry don’t worry. Just let me look, if it is as you say, I’ll leave you be. But let me look!” Lexi subtly demanded.

Harry staggered to the bed, his legs giving way under him, as his coordination finally starting to fail. “Fuck Harry!” Lexi said supporting him onto the bed behind him. “Lexi...” Harry said placing his hand onto her arm, “please don’t tell anyone...” Confused Lexi looked up at Harry straight into his obsidian eyes. A small gasp left her mouth as her hand followed and stroked the side of his swollen eye. “I don’t...” She bit her bottom lip, “is that how you’ve been holding it together?” Harry silently nodded, a tear slowly run down Lexi’s cheek. “Ok... lay down.” As Harry forced himself back wards, the pain twisting his features. “Can you let go now?” Lexi said, wanting Harry to lower the biotic shield holding his side together. “Fuck!” She sobbed as the wound relaxed. Harry grabbed at her hand just as his body jerked and he begun to fit. “I... I need help here!” Lexi shouted as she tried to keep Harry on the bed. Intendings and nurses rushed forward all trying to support Harry as his body writhed around on the table.

“No!” Lexi shouted pointing at the young nurse from before. “Not you... get out of this med bay, now!” Lexi’s biotics flared as she stared at the young women in front of her. “You just left him, left him! The Chief of Medicine and you left him. No!” The women went to speak when another arm cut across her and begun pulling her backwards towards the door. Lexi turned her attention back to Harry, “it’s alright Harry, you blood pressure is low...” she continued to explain to his the cause of his fits and what she and the other people in the medical team were doing around him. “We need to get him to the OR now!” She said pulling his bed towards the door.

It was several hours later when Lexi emerged from the operating room, and threw her scrubs halfheartedly into the trash. She slumped onto the floor and rested her face in her hands. "How is he?" Cora tentatively asked as she slide down next to Lexi. "He'll survive, i don’t understand...” Cora pulled Lexi into a hug. “He’s alive, you saved him.” Lexi pulled a twisted smile, “I'm not sure he'll be going on any more away missions, I’ve never seen... the fact he was walking around. Shit!” Lexi continued shaking her head. “Any normal man would have...” Lexi stopped before Cora noticed. “I know, he’s lucky he survived.” Cora nodded, "look... you were brilliant back there. Honestly Lexi, you were excellent." Cora smiled as she reassuringly tapped her head on Lexi’s shoulder. 

"Hey guys, get to SAM Node Ryder's awake." Liam shouted over the intercom. 

\----------------

"You must get some rest..." Lexi started to say as she watched Harry reach for his uniform. "Stop! Harry you should be sitting down. Please... Harry!" He turned and looked at Lexi, "You know that was a bad call by Alec. You know that don’t you." Lexi nodded, “Kirkland, Greer, Hayes. Mad... Madi. It’s all his fucking fault!” Lexi continued to nod as she passed him his tunic. “Please sit down, I’m not sure your wound can take that. Please Harry.” He huffed and slumped back onto the bed, immediately regretting how fast he descended. 

Lexi took in a long breath, “I don’t know the full history between you two, but I’m here to listen if you want.” Lexi said, Harry shook his head, “No.” He said with a sigh. He started to fiddle with the buttons on his tunic, “If you knew what he did...” Harry winched as he pulled his left arm across his chest. Lexi stayed silent as Harry continued to mumble about how awful Alec was. “And I can tell you...” He said finally looking up at Lexi, “l will not be going to his memorial.” Harry continued shaking his head, “I... I should have stayed on the Amokura.” Lexi frowned, but let him continue. Now fully clothed Harry stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. They had fixed his eye, only a faint trial of a scar remained. The bruising too was fading fast. 

Lexi walked across the room, and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You want to talk?” Harry shook his head, “Too many secrets in here!” He said tapping the side of his skull. “Too many questionable things I saw him do!” Lexi forced a smile, “Well he’s gone now, so no repercussions.” Something nagged at the back of his mind. “I suppose how he’s remembered will be down to those left behind.” Harry continued, shaking his head, “I’ll give you one... one example of how deplorable that man was.” Lexi turned around and sat on the bed, and gestured for him to continue. “Four years before we left...” Harry paused, his right hand running his fingers through his hair. “he looked me up and came to my clinic in Vancouver.” Harry continued pacing back and forth. He paused again rubbing his temples as he tried to remove an image from his mind, “He walked in with Scott. Scott was, what? 17!” Harry stopped and stared at Lexi, “It was just... Just before his 18th birthday. ”Harry paused and swallowed the bile in his throat. “Alec knew I was a fertility doctor. His request...” Harry shuddered, “He wanted Scott changed... he wanted him re... reassigned.” Lexi’s hand flew to her mouth in disgust, Harry nodded “You understand what I mean.” Harry lent on the side table. “That is who that man was. A fine example of humanity!” Harry picked up the rest of his belongings off the side. “He won’t be missed and I hope his soul finds no rest, and he remains in purgatory forever!” Harry finished as he zipped up of his tunic.


	3. A question

Lexi took another sip of her drink and stared at the classified data on the screen in front of her. She had known accessing his medical records was questionable, but what she had seen just before his seizure, she had to know. In her mind’s eye his obsidian eyes staring fearfully back at her, that should not have been possible. Not in humans, not since... she scrubbed the idea from her mind and continue to read the text in front of her.

Everything Harry had told her appeared on the screen, his assignment to Arcturus Station, his part in the foundation of the hospital in Vancouver, the list of his accolades and awards. His assignment to the Amokura development team. Her finger traced over the display, a smile crossed her face and reached her eyes as she thought of her friend. “He’s a highly decorated doctor” she said aloud. “even for his relatively young life to date”. At 28 Lexi marvelled at how he has managed to complete it all. She tapped the screen, “hold on!” 

She stared at his qualifications, “that’s not right!” She tapped the display intently and peered closer at the screen as if it would make it change. “It is correct.” The low voice said from behind her, “I was 13 when I got my medical degree, my first internship in obgyn at 18, specialised in it ever since.” Lexi spun around and stared at Harry.

“You saw didn’t you?” Harry asked, “When the pain surged so much I...” Harry paused as he filled his cup with hot water, and dropped the fruit tea bag in. “You saw... another side of me.” Raising the cup to his nose he inhaled the flavoured steam. “It’s not on file anymore... it was, until the Amokura. Then like a shadow in bright sunshine, it disappeared.” Harry walked across the room and lent against the table next to Lexi. 

“How come I didn’t know any of this about you?” Lexi asked half her face aglow from the screen in front of her. Harry shrugged, “I’ve not found it important enough to share. On Earth, I was a child genius. With it an arrogant little fucker.” He snorted hiding the laugh, “It sounds impressive... until you’re that child.” He took in another long sniff of the hot flavoured steam. “It wasn’t that much fun, add into that biotics as well...” Lexi pushed away from the table, the chair sliding backwards. “I... but why didn’t you tell me?” she asked placing her hand on Harry’s shoulder. He rubbed his bristles, “I’m sorry, I got so use to the restrictions on the Amokura, when the initiative came along, I just keep them the same.” He said shrugging, Lexi looked at him intently. 

"Harry..." he lifted his head to meet her gaze, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. “Do you know what level are you?" He drew in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Harry... Please, I'm not going to tell anyone, but what level? It’s not in your medical records, in fact there’s nothing... except your allergies." Harry shrugged as he turned and slowly slumped onto the bed, "honestly I don't know.” He said rubbing his face, which suddenly looked way older than his 28 years. 

Harry stood and walked across the room. “Do you mind?” He indicated the lock. Confused Lexi shook her head “No...Please do.” He stepped forward and activated the lock on the door.

Harry’s hand lent on the door, “I’ve always tried to hide it.” He said typing into the computer console and paused as he watched SAM power down in the room. “I came close on Habitat 7. Almost gave it away, I was helping Hayes and one of those fucking lightning bolts... luckily Cora stepped in...” his voice faded away. He rubbed his face again bringing him back to the moment. “I have full control of it, so I can use mine without any implants.” 

Lexi stepped towards him confused. “How’s that possible? Humans haven’t evolved that far yet.” Harry laughed, “We have they just didn’t want the council knowing about it.” Harry walked across to his bag. “Humans are brilliant geneticists, far better than we let on. It only took a few years after the real first exposures for them to make us!” He tapped at his chest.

“Accidents were becoming a common theme, but they found they could alter DNA in utero.” Lexi followed him across the room. “How long have they been doing this... manipulating DNA?” Harry shook his head, “Not me directly, I’m a third generation. I’m one of their more prized catches. Biotic and genius.” Harry smiled weakly, trying to convince himself rather than Lexi. “My grandfather was exposed on purpose and to one of the highest doses. It was a big thing back then, he was a lab rat, experimented on.” Harry continued to wander around aimlessly, looking a little lost in the sterile room. 

As his thoughts settled he sat down on the nearby bed. “As you can imagine, the fact it worked... well!” Harry paused as he winched, the pain from adjusting his tunic shot through his side. He looked up at Lexi, and pushed his hair back absentmindedly. “They didn’t stop there...” 

“What do you mean, is didn’t stop there?” Lexi asked, Concern creasing her smooth features. “It’s difficult to explain... I was in the accelerated program. Behave little Harry, do as your told little Harry.” Harry rubbed his hand over his face, and took a few more sips of tea. “I’m not sure how to explain. It’s just easier if I show you...”

Harry put down his cup,“You know I said Alec came and saw me... about Scott, well... that wasn’t the only weird visit that particular day.” Harry shrugged, looking awkward. “I was approached by a System Admiral, Admiral Hackett. He wanted me to take part in... back then a secret Council funded project. The Amokura.” Harry walked across and checked the door. “Yes I know Harry, it’s in your record.” Harry shook his head, “No... It wasn’t a research vessel as it’s recorded.” He paused and pushed his hand through his hair. “Its real mission was a terraforming ship.” 

Harry passed Lexi another drink and sat on the chair next to her. “It housed thousands of geneticists, engineers, all the top scientists. I was recruited for two reasons.” He paused as he waited for Lexi to ask any questions. When she didn’t he continued. “I am, without boasting a brilliant fertility doctor, if you didn’t know.” He laughed, in response to the face Lexi pulled. “and...” he said standing up, “because I have the genetics to do this.”  
He took the data pad from the side and placed it on the bed. “You need to understand Lex, I was, am... now best friends with Mason and Lucas Hackett. Their older brother Jonny was my best friend first. I grew up in their house, safe from the glaring eyes of the Council.” Harry fiddled with the corner of the datapad. “All of them were biotics, the twins were an infiltration team.” He rocked his head back and forth, “Ok, Alliance assassins. I helped them out a few times. Moving things for them... transporting them.” Lexi held up her finger, a frown across her face. “What do you mean, transporting them?” 

Harry took in a deep breath, “This...” He held out his hand, and from his finger tips, black myst surrounded the data pad. Harry flicked his fingers beckoning the pad towards him. It disappeared. “What the!?” Lexi exclaimed getting out of her seat to look at the location the pad was a few seconds earlier. “What? What is it?” Confused she turned and stared at him. “What did you do?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not sure exactly how it works, but...” He held out his hand, as he unclenched his fist, the pad reappeared in his palm. As the myst dissipated, he turned and passed it to Lexi. “I didn’t know what it was at first, but this...” Harry indicated the myst in his hand. “This allows me to read people. If I let the smoke out... touch someone with it, I know everything about their health.”

Lexi stepped forward and encompassed his hand, looking intently on both sides “Not that we tell anyone outside of Illium. But we have had some asari with this skill. They... they are confined to monasteries like the Ardat-Yakshi.” Lexi continued, stroking the palm of his hand. Harry nodded, “It’s understandable.” 

“Is this the reason why you haven’t told Madi how you feel?” Lexi asked both thumbs rubbing his palm. Harry nodded, pulling away so he could make some fresh tea. “It causes complications, powerful biotics...” Harry shrugged, “it’s just one of those things.” He took two cups and went and sat on the chair next to Lexi. "Look...” He said turning to look at her. “Do me a favour...” Lexi nodded in response, “you take the role on the Pathfinder team, and I’ll tell them… I’ll tell them, I'm too old for this shit. We both know, I can't go through that again.” Harry called up the data on Madison, “watching her life ebb away from me.” He stood and run his fingers through his hair. “Christ Lexi! At one point I almost killed Alec myself... I nearly lost control. If she had died..." 

Lexi lent across and stroked his arm. "Harry I’ll go... but you need to tell her.” Harry shook his head and placed his cup on the table. "I can't, without a doubt she has my heart. But look at me..." Harry gave Lexi a half smile, “she won’t want this, especially when she finds out about this...” He indicated the data pad in his hand. “When she finds out that I can... well if any of them find out.” He shook his head. 

“My family’s curse... it’s never as good as you think, being blessed with this.” He rotated his fingers again and made a hot cup of tea appear in his hand. He passed it the Lexi, who remained silent as she stared at it in amazement. Harry walked over to the door and unlocked it, “Look, I just want to say...” he said turning SAM back on. “Look thanks. I mean it, thanks for listening... for saving me back there.” Harry halted and looked towards Lexi and smiled, “and thanks for not freaking out on me.”


	4. Contacts

The monitor beeped and Harry stared at the readout in front of him. Rubbing his hand through his bristles he yawned as the early morning shift filtered into his bones. He rubbed his side and smiled as he thought of how Lexi had saved him, in so many ways in the last few weeks. The patients left in the med bay, we’re almost ready for discharge. Greer and Hayes left yesterday, only Fisher’s broken leg had caused any long term issues. The lack of immediate medigel application meant they were fixing this the old way. 

Harry swung on his stool and put his feet up on the adjoining vacant medical bed. He picked up the report from the disaster that was their first mission in the Helios cluster, and started to scan through the mission reports from each of the crew on the shuttles. Reading through Madi’s he stopped as the transcript of the conversation between Madi and her father...

“Liam and I are with Cora.”  
“We have wounded crew. The good news is our shuttle....” 

Harry continued to read through the three way conversation and then stopped, 

“If the storm is the problem... let’s solve the problem.”  
“We’re talking about weather!”  
“I have an idea about that...”

Harry’s feet slipped off the bed as he reversed the text and re read the transcript. “How... how did he know... it’s makes no sense. Unless...” Harry skimmed through the rest of the transcript and found what he was looking for.

“Visitors, just like us. I don’t think they’re native to the planet.”

Tapping the data pad Harry checked on Fisher, he was still fast asleep. Locking the outer door he walked into the small break room and opened his omnitool.

“Are you free to speak?” Harry enquired 

“Wait a moment...” the person on the other end could be heard shuffling around and a door sliding shut.

“What is wrong my brother? I thought we weren’t going to communicate for the time being?”

“I know, but something isn’t right about what happened on Habitat 7. Did you get the transmission I sent?” Harry asked leaning into his omnitool.

“I did. Looks nasty and a dead end as far as a golden world is concerned. What has worried you my brother?”

Harry rubbed his hand over his face, “have you read the transcript of the communications from Madi’s point of view?” As the affirmative came through he continued. “How in the fuck did Alec know the aliens were not natives? In addition what was his idea about the weather? He made conclusions too quickly!” Harry peeped around the door and checked on Fisher again, still asleep. “That fucker was expecting Habitat 7 to look like that. How? Reyes, how the fuck did Alec know about Habitat 7?”

Reyes shook his head as he read through the transcript. “I don’t know... you’re right. He was too quick to come to the correct conclusion. He fucked up on the machine he tapped into though didn’t he.”

Harry nodded as he continued to ponder the transcript in front of him. “Have you encountered these aliens before? On Kadara?” 

Reyes nodded and then checked the door behind him before answering the question. “The angara called them the Kett. They seems to harvest the planets of living things and then move onto the next.” Reyes quickly looked behind him as if concerned they were being listened to. “Look... warn the Pathfinder. I know how you feel about her. So, tell her to avoid them at all cost. I have a few informants here, make sure your get them to go to a planet called Aya. It’s like their capital or something. I need to go. Keep digging brother and I’ll send word as soon as I can.” Reyes hit his omnitool and Harry stared at the blank screen in front of him.

Harry lowered his arm and pondered the words Reyes had carefully chosen. Bringing his omnitool up once again he sent the warning Reyes had suggested and forwarded the coordinates of the planet he just received on to his contact on the Nexus.  


	5. Just a conversation

"You have got to stop doing this Madi. Three times is too much!" Lexi said as she helped Madison up the gang plank. “Please, I could go for a fourth round but…” Madi looked down at the hole where a big chunk of armour was missing from her leg. “I will admit...This seems to be slowing me down.” She winced as she leant into Lexi for support. “SAM doesn't make you invincible you know!” Lexi continued as she watched Jaal and Liam stride on board ahead of them. “Thanks guys, I'm glad we didn't leave chivalry back in the Milky Way!” Madi shouted sarcastically. 

“Sorry Pathfinder, Gil said he was…” Liam said turning around to face them. A sudden oaf left his lungs as Gil hit him in the side. “Seriously...” Madi said pausing to catch her breath, “this!” She pointed at her leg, “this... really hurts.” 

Jaal stopped and turned to look at Madi. “Do you require me to carry you?” Madi snorted in response. “No! But a little help wouldn’t hurt would it.” She went to walk forward and a loud crack echoed around the docking bay. “Fuck!” Madi grunted falling to the ground. “Shit!” Lexi shouted. “I told you!” She continued chastising Madi.

“Jaal! Liam! Pick her up now!” Lexi shouted as she bent down and started to scan Madi’s leg. “I told you! Didn’t I tell you!” Lexi scorned Madi as fear started to course through her. “Kallo” She bellowed over the intercom, “get us back the Hyperion now!” 

Madi lay on the med bed on the Tempest sucking in the Entonox that eased the pain away. “You’re a good friend, you are!” She slurred at Lexi as Lexi frantically tried to stabilise her leg. “I can’t believe you did this Madi... honestly. You know this is more than we can cope with on the Tempest!” Lexi tried to tone down her annoyance, it wasn’t working. 

Lexi gave Madi more sedatives to relive some of the pain she was evidently in. “I can do that for you Dr T’Perro.” The disembodied voice of SAM said a few moments later. Lexi stared at the concentric blue orbs. “Er... no thanks SAM. I need to know her pain thresholds...” Lexi said slightly concerned about SAM’s suggestion.

“Madi... I need to take your jacket off.” Lexi pleaded a few minutes later, “No!” Madi said pulling at the jacket. “I don’t want... give it too me.” A semi sedated Madi pulled at the jacket, fumbling to extract something from the pocket. “Give it back Lexi! It’s mine!” She pulled at the pocket and a small framed photo tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

Lexi stopped pulling the jacket and bent down to pick up the photo. Confused she turned to look at Madi. “Madi... is this what you want?” A tear streaked face nodded back at her, a right arm tenderly beckoning the photos return. “I... I don’t understand.” Lexi held out the photo. “It’s mine, you can’t have him!” Madi said grabbing the photo and clutching it to her chest. “Mine, you can have anyone Lex... Just not him!” 

Lexi took a step back and stared at Madi, the image of the photo, seen so briefly but caught in her mind in such high detail. “Madi? Who are you talking about?” Madi shot her a murderous look. “Lexi, you can have anyone, literally. Me, I’m a one species... no one man type of girl. So stay the fuck away from him!” Lexi stepped forward her hand on Madi’s upper arm. “I don’t want him Madi, I... I have intentions for Drack. As he’s a different species from you I assume he’s not your man?” Lexi said hoping Madi wouldn’t remember that little nugget of information. Madi slapped her hand, forcing a smile. “it’s ok Doc, and you can have him.” Madi let out the breath she was holding, “You know my intended...” Lexi offered, “who’s yours?”

Madi put her finger to her mouth, “shush doctor, that is a secret between me and…” she held up the little photo frame and kissed the image. ”Ok” Madi continued, after another drag on the gas and air. “I'll let you in on a secret.” Madi shushed the Doctor again and waved her hands out in front of her. “But don't tell!” She held out her little finger, “pinky promise you won’t say.” Lexi leaned across and linked little fingers with Madi. “I swear.” Lexi managed to say confounded by the whole situation. 

Madi nodded, “ok... There is only one person for me.” Lexi pulled over a chair and sat down, she had a feeling this might take some time. Leaning back she stared at Madi, “really... only one person. A Ryder monogamous?” Madi nodded, “yep! Just like Scott.” Madi pulled the photo into her chest “We’re nothing! Nothing!” She shouted swinging her arm out, “nothing like that man... that man who called himself my father!” She turned and spat on the floor. 

Lexi shuffled back, watching the display of emotion from Madi. “Do you know the worst bit...” Madi said beckoning Lexi forward, “the worst part is because of ‘my father’” she air quoted, “you know the real kicker, The man I... I love. The man I want doesn't even know I exist!” Madi attempted to get up off the bed.

“no! No!” Lexi said quickly pushing her back down. “Well, not in that way anyway." Madi screwed her mouth up in resigned defeat, and slumped once again onto the bed. "Unrequited love I'm afraid.” She picked up the photo again and past it back to Lexi. “Every mission I have that with me... every one. He should be with me. I should be his!” 

Madi turned and looked back at the doctor. “At least...” Madi slurred, “I... I can help you find some love. Drack you say... he is a brilliant man, er… krogan." Madi smiled as she continued to drag more intoxicating air into her lungs. "I... every mission... Nay, every day I look at him.” She pointed at the photo. “Every night... But he doesn't even...” tears started to well in Madi eyes, a sad smile crossed her lips. “I don't even think he looks at me in that way.” Madi shrugged and grabbed the photo back. She carefully kissed it and placed it with great care back on her chest. Turning away from Lexi she snuggled into the photo.

"Wait... wait! I can't reveal to you my desires for Drack and you not tell me who just received that kiss from you.” Lexi said forgetting all protocol. “I can remember that photo clearly and I know as hell it’s not your brother or father!" Madi turned to Lexi and spat on the floor at the mention of her father “Don’t! “She waved her finger at Lexi, “He’s no longer here! Don’t mention his name...” Madi turned away again tears welling in her eyes. 

"He nearly!” She suddenly exclaimed turning back, “He!” she looked longingly at the photo. “He nearly died because of my father... on more than one occasion. I..." Madi broke off, and shook the thought from her mind. Forgetting her sentence she dragged more gas into her lungs. Lexi gently pried the gas of Madi, “I think that’s enough.” She said trying to recall the details of the photo. Lexi had recognised it instantly as the official launch photo from back in the Milky Way. 

Madi grabbed hold of Lexi’s arm, “Why doesn’t... “ she slurred. Shaking her head Madi continued, “am I not good enough?” She asked forlorn. “For whom?” Lexi asked, just as Madi pointed at someone on the photo. "Are you telling me, you love Cora?" Madi burst out laughing, "Oh god no! Definitely not. Do you know how stuck up she is! She's far too military for me.” Madi continued. “No… he stole my heart back in training, honestly Lexi, I'm getting wet just thinking about some of the things I saw him do." Lexi shook her head “TMI Madi, definitely TMI and I’m a doctor!” 

Lexi sat back in the chair and thought, "Ok. So, in the photo...” She mentally recalled the people placed in the frame. “there’s you... Scott, your da..." Lexi froze at referring to Alec again, "Liam... Liam?" Madi crossed her arms and shook her head, "God no, he's way too needy. Keep going." Lexi tapped the side of her head, the image clear as if it was is her hand. "well... Kirkland is dead” she said to herself aloud, “and Cora is already ruled out, so not her. That just leaves Greer and Harry." Lexi looked up at Madi, "so which one is it?" 

Madi turned to face her, a small grimace crossed her face as pain shot through her again. "Let's....” she begun. “lets just say his touch is mystifying! and well, I'm only here because he saved me on more than once!" Lexi stood up and stared at Madi. She tried to contain her excitement. "Fuck! Madi, you’re in love with Harry?" Madi looked at her, slightly offended. “Geez thanks Doc. I support you with Drack, but I'm not good enough for your doctor friend!?” Lexi begun waving her hand out in front of her frantically, "No... No you don't understand." Lexi said trying to rectify the disappointment evident in Madi’s eyes. "I'm telling you, this is good. No brilliant! Madi he's truly besotted with you. Nearly died on Habitat 7 trying to save you. Fucking hell Ryder! He definitely knows you exist and..." 

A massive grin emblazoned Madi’s face. "Are you serious, he likes me?" Lexi nodded enthusiastically, "and some… it’s just a shame...” Lexi said as realisation encroached her mind, “that you’re not going to remember any of this conversation."


	6. About you!

Harry threw his tunic onto his nightstand and slumped down on to the bed. Sleep had been evading him for the last few days, too many thoughts and ideas floating around in his head. There was something different about the tone in SAM, something he should know, recognise, frustratingly he knew he was missing something. But the details eluded him, and sleep drew him deeper into his conflicted mind.  
————————  
“Are you sure about this Harry?” Mason asked as he stepped into the cryo pod. Harry smiled as he began strapping Mason Hackett securely into his bed for the next 600 years. 

“Look, your old man’s right. If this ‘Benefactor’ is out to derail this project or something, we need someone with your skills and insight on the other side.” Harry said pulling the straps tighter.   
Mason nodded, “Not to mention, we also need someone like you.” Harry laughed as he inputted the final details for cryo sleep. “Where is he?” Mason asked his eyes dropping to the floor. “He’s in the main chamber. He won’t know that you’re here until it’s too late.” Mason looked up and stared at Harry. “That man kept me...” he hit himself in the chest “me”, Mason’s emotions starting to get the better of him, “me! He never accepted me and Scott.” 

“he never accepted Scott, let alone you!” Harry said as he took a step back. “Listen my brother, I’ve checked on Scott, he is asleep and fine...” Mason smiled, “and Madi?” Harry laughed, “Yes, she’s fine as well.” Mason slapped Harry on the shoulder. “You need to tell her, don’t waste time. Ok?”

Harry laughed as he started to input the final details into the console. “Well, we will see about that.” Harry said patting Mason back on the shoulder, “I’ve spoken with Shepard this morning, unfortunately it does look like Jack Harper is involved. now... we’re out of time to find out.” Harry said checking the final readout from Mason’s cryo unit. “She wanted to come see us off, but with an increase in collector attacks, she’s caught up in that.” Mason adjusted the strap across his chest, and wiggled to get more comfortable. “Lucas is the same, called away last minute to go and fight in some secret location.” Harry nodded. “You ready?” Harry asked.

“Look Harry if something goes wrong. If the benefactor finds I’m here looking for him, if Alec...” Harry placed his hand on Mason’s chest, “Mase listen. It’s all good. You’re down as a diplomat, in fact ambassador for Habitat 7, your Dad got you a good position. Don’t worry. Scott will be fine as well. I’ll be monitoring you all until we leave the Sol System. Trust me.” Mason grabbed Harry’s hand and gripped it, “see you on the other side my brother.” Harry initiated the final sequence and slowly watched Mason Hackett fall sound asleep.  
——————-  
The beeping noise was the first sound Harry heard as he begun to arise from his sleep. The beeping became louder and more intense, annoying him. “What the fuck!” Harry said lifting himself still fully clothed off his bed. Rubbing his hand across his face, Harry tried to wipe the last remnants of sleep from his mind, the insistent beeping droned through his head. He turned and faced the repeating flashing light that was the source of the beeping noise. As recognition registered in his mind, he hit the communicator and opened the comm link.

“By the goddess Harry, where have you been?” Lexi shouted through the link, “Are you alright? Harry?” He continued to stare at her, his mind still a little foggy from sleep. “Lexi? What’s wrong? I was trying to get some sleep before my next shift.” Lexi stared at him confused, “Harry... your shift started two hours ago. Have... have you been asleep all that time?” Suddenly alert Harry called up the data on his omnitool. “Shit! How is that possible? I’m in my quarters, I came in last night, threw my tunic down.” He looked across to see it still resting on the chair, “and fell asleep. That can’t be almost a day ago.” Bewildered Harry checked the time and date, the facts worryingly confirming Lexi’s observation.

“I have no explanation Lex.” He turned and looked at his console, “it makes no sense.” Harry rubbed the bristles of his beard, and gazed at the image of Lexi. “Lex... Why aren’t you on the Tempest?” He asked, “You were following up on the Meridian lead. Why are you on the Hyperion?” Fear began to course through his veins and distract his thoughts.

“We ran into some problems... Madi broke her femur. I thought it best to bring her back here to set it. But you were missing. I’ve been searching for you ever since.” Harry stared, his features unmoving, “is... is she ok?” Lexi frowned at him, “of course she is, we were about to leave and head to Kadara. I thought I would give you one last call, just in case...” Harry let out the breath he was holding. “I...” he started shaking his head, “I don’t understand, I was asleep here, all the time. How could you not get hold of me?” Lexi started packing things up down the other end. “I’m in medical if you want to come and talk. I have information for you.” Lexi said a twinkle in her eye.

“I’ll be there in ten.” Harry said walking over to the sonic shower and putting the vid call on audio only. “I’m getting cleaned up now Lex, you available to do some scans before you go?” As the affirmative came over the audio, he slipped into a new uniform and opened the door to his quarters.  
———————-  
“Well, all the scans show that everything is completely normal Harry. Do you feel alright?” Lexi said as she deactivated her medical omnitool. “I... I’m not sure.” Harry said shaking his head and rubbing the inside of his neck. “I was definitely engrossed in a dream, I can’t deny that. I was remembering the launch and...” Lexi suddenly interrupted him. “Oh! Oh! Harry, you just reminded me. Seriously I have something you will want to know but...” Harry stared at her confused, “but what?” Lexi slouched onto the bed, and loud humpf leaving her lips. “But... I can’t tell you due to patient doctor confidentiality!”

Harry got up off the bed and pulled his tunic on, “If I told you what I had learnt over those terms Lexi, you’d be shocked!” He said laughing to himself as he called up his test results on the screen so he could go through them himself. Lexi slumped off the bed and stamped her foot in frustration, “but... you don’t understand, this is really, really important. Do you think I could break the rule, just once?” 

Harry turned and faced Lexi shocked, “Dr T’Perro that is not what I have come to expect from you. The consummate professional. Shame on you.” Harry said staring at the scan of his brain with more intensity than Lexi thought was necessary. “But it’s nothing to do with their medical history, it’s not really to do with them...” Harry paused and face Lexi, a frown on his face. “Then what’s the problem, if it’s not about them, or their medical history why is it covered by the oath?” Lexi slumped down again, “because she was off her face on pain medication when she told me. She has no recollection she did.” Harry backed away, his hands out in protest, “that is definitely covered by the oath Lex. Keep it to yourself, nothing is worth break the oath for.” Harry continued backing away until he bumped into the nurse attending the next bed. 

With his attention elsewhere Lexi watched as Harry got on with the rest of his duties knowing, he was troubled and seeking solace in another. “But...” She said quietly staring at him, “it was information about you.”


	7. Down they go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyperion crashes on Meridian

Harry stood in the doorway of the medical bay and watched as the various nondescript people walked in and out. So many were coming and going since they docked with the Nexus, he wasn’t sure who he was responsible for anymore. Rubbing his side he walked over and picked up the datapad in front of him. “Scott, you ok?” Harry asked as Scott laid on the bed. 

“I’m fine, a little stiff but nothing a good jog around the upper deck won’t solve.” Scott gave a small grin and turned over on his bed. 

“You’re staying put for the time being.” Harry said with a serious tone. “Let’s get you fully functional and then you can go for a run.”

“Harry?” Tiran called from the stairs, Harry turned and acknowledged him. “I’ll see you afterwards Scott.” Harry said as he left the med bay and joined Tiran. Looking up at him he could sense Kandros was eager to tell him something. “What is it?” Harry asked as he got level with him. 

“We’re going on a trip.” 

Harry frowned at him, “where to? Even us meeting like this is a little risky.” Harry continued looking around the foyer. 

“Don’t worry, I need medical advice at the cells.” Harry paused in the door way to the lift. “Why not get someone from the Nexus? Pulling me from the Hyperion, seems dodgy.” Kandros turned and faced Harry, “The prisoner specifically asked for you, now get in.”

Reluctantly Harry boarded the shuttle and Tiran hit observation deck. “Is your omnitool offline?” Kandros asked before turning around. “Yes, I... my personal one is no longer connected, just like my implant.” He added tapping the back of his head. 

Kandros visibly relaxed, “in about 30 seconds the shuttle will shudder to a halt. We can talk then.” Harry looked between the window and Kandros thoroughly confused. “I...” The shuttle slowed and came to a sudden halt, just as Kandros predicted.

“Ok, we’ve got about ten minutes before maintenance work out the clock is wrong and the service protocols engaged. What have you noticed about SAM?”

Harry stared at Kandros still quite confused. “Harry get with the program! SAM what have you noticed?” 

Frowning Harry looked Tiran up and down. “You broke protocol, answer me this first. What is Lazarus?” Tiran huffed at the delay, “a secret Alliance funded project to bring Shepard back. Harper oversaw the plan, with Lawson. Is that enough information? Now answer my question! What have you noticed about SAM?”

Turning away Harry looked down at his omnitool, “some of his responses fall outside of known parameters. I... I have a suspicion but I’m not certain.” He turned back and looked at Tiran, “why?”

Kandros passed Harry a datapad. “I found these files in a redundant drive. It has loads of communications between SAM and the benefactor. You’re also mentioned in it... a lot.” 

Flicking through the text Harry scrolled past page after page of communications. “This one refers to... how can they know about that?” Harry looked up at Kandros, “most of these are verbal transcripts, and some of them are before day zero.” 

Tiran looked out the window and watched the a few men run around trying to fix it. “Was SAM talking to the Benefactor while we slept?” Harry asked without looking up. 

Kandros shook his head, “No. All of these communications were on the Nexus, not the Hyperion. This was our SAM unit. It appears... ours was talking to yours.”

Harry took a step back, shaking his head. “No...“he held out the datapad, pointing specifically at a single line. “That response is not from SAM. Look.” He indicated the thread of text. “This... this was a conversation between your SAM and... Alec.”

Harry rubbed his forehead, “it doesn’t make sense. I’m missing something! Think Carlyle!” Tiran watched as Harry paced back and forth. 

“Harry?” Harry quickly scanned the rest of the transcripts. 

“Somehow he was able to... fuck!” He searched the text, “Of course! The fucker he already knew about Habitat 7 he had already scanned it.” Harry looked up at Tiran, “Don’t you see. He could have monitored it for months, or even years.” 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Fuck!” He shook his head in defeat. “Habitat 7, it was his plan all along.” 

Kandros stared at Harry, “What? I don’t follow...” Harry walked forward and leaned into Kandros. “He’s overwritten the bloody Hyperion SAM matrix, twisting opinions, altering data.” 

Kandros step backwards, “How... for what end?”

Harry went to answer, but the shuttle suddenly shuddered backwards and started to accelerate back towards the Medical Centre. “That doesn’t make sense. We should be going to the Nexus!” Kandros said, flicking on his omnitool. 

“Report!” 

“Kett are everywhere! SAM is... shit! Barricade that door. They’re all over the Hyperion.” Kandros looked up at Harry. “We need to get to the cryo bay.” Harry said willing the shuttle to go faster.

As the doors opened Harry watched as people ran back and forth in front of him. “Scott!” Harry called as he saw him leave the med-bay.

“Keep going the medical bay is secure.” Scott said directing crew towards the shuttles.

“What the hell is happening?” Harry asked as he approached Scott “I wish I knew.” Scott replied walking off towards the shuttle. Harry ran into the medical bay, patients and staff hurrying around him.

“Secure the cryo pods. Put them into transportation mode.” Harry commanded as more people streamed past him.

“Dim the lights, make sure we give them a bloody hard time when they get here! We must keep everyone safe.” One of the nurses ran up beside him, “The patients are all secure in the back office. Cryo pods are secure.” Harry smiled as he nodded at the information she provided. “Good.”

Harry walked up to his console and opened the cupboard below. Looking down the sight of the Black Widow he gestured to the others to also barricade themselves into the back office area. 

“I’ll take care of them.” He indicated towards the lifts. “Just get everyone safely inside. Ok?” As Trisha nodded and locked the door, Harry turned and ran back down to the cryo bay and began his final checks on the pods.

Calling up the information he needed, he checked on Mason as he slumbered a few feet away. “Stay safe brother. I promised to keep you safe...” Harry could hear the foot falls of the Kett getting closer “and I will, even if…” Ducking down at the end of the pods, he placed the gun quietly on the floor. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind and let the myst slip silently from his fingers.

He started slowly, the myst creeping invisible across the floor in the dimmed light of the medical bay. As he felt the intentions of the first Chosen he came across, it was clear there was no peaceful way to resolve this. The intentions of these mindless drones were clear. With a creak of his neck he sent the myst further, past the medical bay and into the foyer. 

There were thirty seven in total, two Destined, an Anointed and thirty four Chosen. Harry made a point of counting each soul, looking for any intent to deviate from their path. When it was clear all were willing to fight to the last man he closed his eyes. Slowly he repeated the oath in his mind. He took one final deep breath in and closed his fingers pulling the myst instantly back. 

No one screamed, no one fought him, they all just silently fell to the floor with a muffled thud. A pang of regret tightened around his chest as he thought about the thirty seven lives he had taken. With a small pray for forgiveness he picking up his rifle and ran back into the medical bay.

Walking up to the door of locked office, unlocking it he peered in.

“Is anyone hurt?” Harry asked leaning in the doorway. 

“No, we’re all safe. Are they gone?” 

Harry nodded “Yes, but they did...”

“This is the Captain” Dunn’s voice came over the ship’s intercom, interrupting Harry’s chain of thought. “I need everyone to cryo.” Harry started to look around the office at the crew safe within. 

“Fuck! She’s scuttling the ship.” Harry said to no one in particular.

“Go! Go! Go, I’m rerouting power to all medbay inertials! I can give us one shot.” Dunn continued.

“Shit! Get everyone to cryo. You heard the Captain. Move!” Harry said as he ushered everyone towards the cryo bay. 

“Captain Dunn...” He called over the intercom, “Fuck! Is anything working on this fucking ship!”  
Harry ran down to the cryo bay, and did a quick head count of the staff and crew assembled there. “Trisha, keep them safe. I’m going after the Captain.” Harry stated, as he turned and ran back up to the shuttle deck before anyone could respond.

Harry didn’t look back he ran towards the bridge. With a single focus he hoped he could get there in time to save her. With all the power to the cryo bay, Dunn would have no hope of survival as the ship hit the ground, no inertials, and no buffers. 

“All hands brace!” Dunn voice was surprisingly calm over the intercom.

“Fuck!” Harry ran through the upper doors of the abandoned bridge, and saw Dunn stoically in her chair.

“And it’s been an honour to Ser...” Dunn flew forward.

In time defying slow motion she watched as panels exploded around her and the front of the ship drove into the soft soil of Meridian. The whole destructive force of the impact played out in front of her from a static bubble hovering a few feet from her chair, and in the direct eye-line of Harry who held his hand up steady in defiance of the chaos around him.

“Harry?” Dunn shouted as she was slowly lowered to the floor. 

“Are you ok Captain?” Harry asked as he walked forward to visually check her over, “I was afraid I caught you too late. Did you come to any harm?” He continued. 

Dunn shook her head, “No... I’m fine. I... I shouldn’t be, but... thank you.”

Harry smiled, “No problem Captain.” He nodded and called up the telemetry for the ship and scanned the cryo bay.

“Captain Dunn? Captain Dunn!” Madi’s desperate calls could be heard over the intercom.

“Still here Ryder!” Dunn said trying to hide the surprise in her voice. Looking up at Harry, he gave her the thumbs up. “Cryo pods... intact.” She continued. 

Still in shock that she survived, Dunn began to laugh.

“Give the Pathfinders my thanks, and the Archon the tip of your boot.” Smiling Dunn turned back to see Harry, concern and fear across each feature of his face. “Shit! Sorry Harry. I... I’m definite Madi will be ok. Don’t worry.”


	8. Regrets

Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the picturesque sky above him. He slumped silently onto the soil beside the Hyperion and played with the blades of grass that sprouted all around. 

“You ok?” 

Harry looked up to see Tiran walking towards him. “I recognised your touch in the medical bay. Tough call.” He continued. 

Harry nodded, biting his lip he looked up at Kandros. “It hurts when I do it.” He shrugged, “I feel each one ripping from their bodies, just for a split second, but it’s there. There were thirty seven this time. All at the same time. I...”

Kandros dropped to the floor beside him, “it’s not easy, but it was necessary. But tell me, that’s not what darkens your heart…” 

Harry shook his head, “Madi’s out there, somewhere...” he indicated the ruins surrounding them, “fighting who knows what, and I’m here.” He continued regret hovering in his voice. 

“One look, one release of this.” His hand bubbled the myst,”and I could killed him, all of them with a thought but chose not to. I chose not to be on the Tempest. I’m not stupid, I know Alec knew about this side of me.” He rubbed his face, “Now Madi is alone, without me. What if...” Harry stopped as he let the question hang in the air between them.

Kandros clicked his mandibles as he thought through how to respond. “Ryder will be ok... she’s tougher than you think. You’re the one I’m worried about.” He said leaning in and nudging Harry on the shoulder. “She can kill them and not batter an eyelid, you. I bet if I asked you could tell me...” 

Harry let out the breath he was holding, “four hundred and fifty three.” He took in a deep breath, “453, and I see each and every one of their faces, their... intentions. All of it, right up until the end moment.”   
Kandros released the breath he was holding, “Brother… I’m not sure what comfort I can bring you…”

Harry waved him off, “It is fine. It’s not as if anyone forced me to do it. I can choose to heal instead.”

Kandros smiled, “Hackett mentioned you can also save people, heal them. How many have you saved?” 

Harry looked up at the bright blue sky and smiled, a small snort left his nose. “Seven hundred and ninety six, which includes Dunn. She was not going to survive that impact!”

They sat silent for a moment as the stats sunk in.

Kandros tapped Harry on the shoulder, “You are a good man Harry Carlyle, and don’t you forget that.” Kandros looked around them, “when this is all over, make sure you find the time. Tell her how you feel. I did with Vectra.” 

Harry turned and stared at Tiran, “you told her?” He asked intrigued. 

“Yep, just before they left for this place. So, your love better be as good as I think she is. I want my first date.” Harry laughed as he fell backwards onto the grass behind. 

Looking over the rolling hills around them Kandros turned back to Harry. “Now tell me, given this is now your home where are you going to put that massive hospital you haven’t shut up about since Day one?”

Sitting up Harry shaded his eyes and looked around the pillars and hills that surrounded them. “It’ll need to be close to here.” He stood and turned around, a small basin flanked by hills and pillars about 4 clicks away caught his eye. “There. Right there!” He said a broad smile across his face.


End file.
